Yoop The Bludge
by phattrash
Summary: Anxiety, tension, and sweat meld together as Kise and Aomine butt heads in a show of enthralling willpower and endurance. The third quarter of the impacting quarterfinal match is almost over and done with, and neither member of The Generation of Miracles seems to be weakening. All the while, Aomine's budding romantic feelings for Kise cloud his mind and threaten his performance.


**I tried to write another chapter for that speshul SPN fic of mine, but this absolute gem was created instead. Delight in it, you parasites.**

* * *

Kise basked in the sound of the audience's frenzied screeching, a garbled sound that seemed, to him, to form a collective "Ganbatte, mahou bishounen!" The warm rays of admiration from his fangirls and fanboys illuminated his already-flaxen locks and set them aflame. He was so enraptured with his own spicy reflection in the floor of the court that he almost forgot about his sole opponent: **Aominecchi**. Geddit, cuz he's a baka hentai? Aomine glared venomously at Kise, who was shamelessly copying his radical moves and stealing his thunderclouds. "I'm gonna get the beat on you, ya dumpass copycat", Aoi Otoko spat out, sticking his middle finger up his left nostril intimidatingly. Kise shook out his hair, spattering his clothes with sizzling hot sparks as a result. "Yooo, Aomintyfresh, imma let you finish, but I intend to stick that blue head of yours up my anus, where it belongs. wwwww."

Kise's clothes were currently being burnt through by his hair-sparks. His sleek, toned, sleek, muscles, sleek, body was revealed teasingly. AOL was almost distracted by the sight of the sweat drops tethered gently to Kisse's nipples, but he regained his fighto spirit and held his fists out in perfect form...before the dumb dumb realized that this wasn't some sort of Bruce Lee boxer match that he was in lol. So he waited for the bouncer's whistle and leapt into action like there was a herd of stupid Merican Gaijin on his tail. "ITADAKIMASU", he screamed to the wind, as he snatched up the bludger and smacked it into the goal. The announcer howled excitedly, "ahlly'yoop for the SLAM DUNK". Aoliver Twist knocked into Kagami as he was pirouetting proudly for the audience. Kagaami raised his pointy brows and exclaimed, 'this is Japanese lunch time rush c what I did there".

Aorighty starred at Kissy proudly and stuck his chiseled chin out threateningly (bless u autocorrect). "What say you now, lion cub?" Kisser pouted his lips (wow A PUn BehOLD)) and drew back in prep of some srs shit. "U underestimate me, Aoll-washed-up. I have some tricks up my shorts...HA!" With this, he spun around his legs and grabbed the big puck from under the referee. He twisted his torso and flew across the ballroom trielephantly. "The Big Man hass The Rock!1!" Kisey hissed, a wild smirk tying his slender lips into chaotic knots. He flipped the bassetball into the waste bakset, but BEFoRE it could DUNK, a smoked arm whipped out and smashed it out of the ballpark. It was...Aoberry Surprise! (wow i m on a buttered roll with the punns here.) "I am the only threat to meself, nigga child," Aocean Current chided (my theesoarus is my BFF hehe :3). A/N. Kiston Pump looked taken a back in surprise. If there is no possible to beat you down, I will just TRY MY HARDEST," (what is yellow in Japanese?) said as he gave a hard hi 5 to his angry senpai who sudden appeared and have him an encouraging kiss on the collar bone...(more smexy actualy; he traces Kristopher's neck with his tongue and leaves do clinging to his shinny skin. w sooo hawt kyaa, comment if u also watch this show 4 de sex boys!? Anyway, A/N. Anyway, yellow Kohai-kun told his senpai (did he haev a name? I tried to rmember~] an/ to save the chu's for the warm bed tonight, and pushed him away. Senpai went to wave Kissy on from the sidelines, waving a hankerchief for his sugar. Gedd it, HANkER?. Anyways then the round was over but it was Bluebelly who got the strike beacos Kise was inferior player as we all know. Aomin is the finale dude!

The end or TBC if I feel like it ? Hope u enjoyed and plz review! I'll right another capitulo if I get over 50 gewd feedback! :)3


End file.
